Question: Rewrite ${((3^{-7})(5^{-3}))^{-7}}$ in the form ${3^n \times 5^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((3^{-7})(5^{-3}))^{-7} = (3^{(-7)(-7)})(5^{(-3)(-7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((3^{-7})(5^{-3}))^{-7}} = 3^{49} \times 5^{21}} $